


Rumors don't stop romance Jungkook X Reader

by Clairetastic12



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:51:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clairetastic12/pseuds/Clairetastic12
Summary: Jungkook, a hot transfer student that all the girls would die for is misled by some rude jerks and doesn't know the truth. Eden the one who was lied about has no interest in clearing up the lie since it was stupid and a waste of her time. How does Jungkook find out the truth?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before you start reading I would like you to know that I am not good at writing stories so prepare something to smash your phone, i pod, i pad, laptop, and so on with. I am not very good at writing mature scenes so I will most likely not talk about the cock-a-doodle-doo. I also will ask stupid questions when I am bored and give you a challenge like "Ten comments for the next chapter." I warned you so you better be ready.

[*Jungkook's Pov*]

I woke up early this morning since It's my first day of school here in Seoul, South Korea. Aunt Jane had told my mother about this school and how great it was as she knew we were moving from Busan. "Jungkook, your sister needs help washing the dishes hurry down here this instant." My mother yells from the kitchen.

I got up off the floor picking up my backpack and shoes running downstairs. "Somi, have you packed your backpack yet?" Mom asked her as I started putting the plates in the dishwasher. Somi, with a mouth full of food, and a fork in her hand, replied by nodding her head. "My little sister is growing up she finally can pack her own backpack without mommy's help," I say laughing as she comes running after me with a frying pan that she recently used to cook eggs. "That is enough you two! Get back to work you need to leave for school soon." Mom says as I stick my tongue out at Somi.

"Jungkook you're so immature!" Somi says kicking my leg causing me to trip. Luckily, I caught myself before I cracked my head open. "SOMI!! I could have hit my head and died!" I yell and she laughs walking up to her room. "Jungkook, Somi you need to go to school! I'll finish the dishes!" Mom says as I run to the car. A few minutes later Somi enters the car and I drive us to the new school. After I park the car in an empty spot We run to the office to get our schedule. Somi and I don't share any classes but we will get to see each other at lunch. "Somi, you have to wait for me when you get to lunch okay?"

I ask and she nods walking off to her first class which is Math. I start walking off to my class which is fairly close and sit down near the back of the room. In the room, there are a total of ten people doing different things. Two girls are chatting, a boy and girl making out by the wall, four boys playing on their phones, a girl studying on her desk, and a girl checking me out. Suddenly a bell rang and all these students came running in sitting in different spots. Fortunately, the spot I was sitting in no one had claimed as theirs. Then all the attention was towards the front. "Good morning class, Before we start I would like to welcome a new student." She said as all eyes were shot towards me. "You're Jungkook right?" She asks and I nod my head. "Could you please come to the front and introduce yourself?" She asks motioning the spot next to her.

I stood up and walked to the front. "Hello I'm Jeon Jungkook, I moved here from Busan with my mother, father, and younger sister. Please treat me well." I finish as I walk back to my spot itching my neck making the girls faint. Listen I'm a little dramatic. "Please turn to page 79 and read the first paragraph, once you are done write a few sentences about our government and how it could be stronger." She says as I open my book and start reading. After I was done writing a few sentences I raised my hand.

"Jungkook are you done already?" She asks and I nod looking around to see if anyone else was done. Only one other person was done. I think she was studying at her desk earlier. "Please bring it to the front, don't forget to sign your work." I walk up to the front and place my paper on her desk and walk back to my chair. "Jungkook since you are done why not you get started on reading chapter 7,8,20,41,82, and 61 in that same book. This is all the work we have done this year. If you need help ask me and I'll find someone to help you understand the chapter." I nod and start reading chapter 7.


	2. Chapter 2

[*Jungkook's Pov*] 

After what seemed like forever, class was dismissed and it was time for art which I was not half bad at. the bell rang before I had made it to class since I had been so into reading about the Korean government in 1871. I picked up my pace running down the hall until I reached a bright pink door that said "ART." 

I opened the door and walked in sitting at an open table with a few other students. "Hi, I'm sorry but I am new and I had a hard time finding class so can you tell me what's going on?" I asked a girl with glasses, brown hair, plump lips, brown eyes, and a cute face that didn't look Korean. 

"Yeah sure, Today we will be learning to craft with paper." She said picking up a piece of paper and dropping it accidentally. She frantically picked it up before anyone could see what happened. "What's your name?" I asked her smiling.

"Sana, Minatozaki Sana." She said reaching out her hand. "I'm Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook." I say shaking her hand. "I don't mean to be rude but are you Japenese? Based on your face and name you seem Japanese. I may be wrong so please don't take offense." I say and she smiles again.

"I am Japenese don't worry. I'm glad that you could tell because some people here can't." She said laughing I laughed as well and picked up a green piece of paper. After our short conversation, I focused on folding paper into animals and shapes until it was time for lunch.

I ran down the hall into the lunch room looking for my sister. She was nowhere to be seen so I pulled out my phone ready to call her. Right as I was about to dial her number I felt someone steal my backpack. “Hey stop right the- SOMI!” I yelled turning around to see Somi in a fit of laughter.

“That was not funny!” I complained smacking her arm. But she kept laughing. “I wish you saw your face!!” She said trying to calm down. “Haha very funny let's go find a place to sit.” I said looking for an open table. 

I saw three tables that weren’t occupied and seven that were. One of the tables had a group of punk looking kids, another had Teachers, two had a mix of girls and boys chatting, a table by the door had a group of girls chatting and laughing at each other, the smallest table had a group of girls stuffing food in their mouths, and the largest table had a huge group of people talking.

At the largest table, I could see many students from my classes including Sana, a tall skinny girl, blonde haired boy, and the girl who got her paper in before me. “Let's go to that table,” I say pointing at a table with no one. 

“No, I met some new friends and I would like you to meet them.” She says pulling me to the largest table. I follow her and she sits next to the skinny tall girl. Not many spots were open so I sat next to the blonde haired boy. 

“Somi who is that? Is he your brother?” The tall one asked. “Yeah, that's Jungkook my older brother.” She said and the tall girl nodded. “Alright, I’m going to introduce all of us even though there are a lot so yeah.” She said and the others, who were doing random things like smacking each other's butts or making weird laughing noises stopped and smiled at us. 

“Okay, I’ll start there and end here.” She said pointing at the end of the table and then pointing at me who is sitting across from them. “Jisoo, Nayeon, Jennie, Joy, Jeongyeon, Jihyo, Rosé, Sana, Myself, yourself, Mina, Lisa, Dahyun, Yeri, Chaeyoung, Taehyung, Momo, Eden, Jimin, and Jungkook.” She said pointing everyone out. Somi nodded understanding who was who.

“What is your name?” I asked shocking the boy next to me. “Oh, sorry, my name is Tzuyu.” She said smiling sweetly. I nodded and turned to the boy next to me. “You’re Jimin right?” I ask and he nods.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter may have lots of bad grammar so, again, grab something to smash your device with.:)

“So Jimin you said you have a girlfriend, who is she?” I ask and he smiles “That beautiful girl sitting over there. Her name is Mya.” He said pointing to the table by the door with girls chatting. “Hey Mya come here.” He yelled across the cafeteria. The girls at the table looked over to see us and four girls got up. 

As they came closer I saw a short blonde chick with green eyes, a girl almost as tall as Tzuyu with red hair and brown eyes, a girl with brown eyes and black hair, and a girl with brown hair and blue eyes. To be honest they were all very attractive. 

“Jiminie Oppa I missed you so much I could not handle class without you.” the black haired female said kissing Jimin roughly. Eden looked disturbed so she looked away and started a conversation with the girl next to her who I believe was named Momo.

“Hey Jimin who is this?” The redhead asked. “That is Jungkook he is a transfer student from Busan.” Jimin said as Mya sat on his lap stroking his face. “Students from Busan are always so hot.” The blonde one said.

“Thanks Kenny.” Eden said turning around and smiling at her. “You’re an exception idiot! The doctors really messed up that face.” She said laughing away. “Kenny, I never knew that someone could be so critical of their own face.” Eden said making Kenny snarl. 

“Wow, great comeback did you find it on comeback.com?” The redhead said and Eden didn’t respond. “Hey, you ungrateful little child answer me!” She yelled causing the other girls at the table to stand up and protect Eden. 

“If you really want to know try finding that website and tell me if you find it you ugly scarecrow.” Eden said calmly walking away. “What just happened?” I asked and The redhead took my hand and picking up a marker out of her bag.

“I’ll explain everything to you just give me a call okay?” She asked fluttering her eyelashes. “Alright nice meeting you….?” I said and she slapped her face. “I’m sorry my name is Ivy.” She said smiling and writing her name on my hand as well. 

After school was over I called Ivy to see what everything was about earlier. “So you see Eden and I have a history. Ever since my best best friend started dating her brother she has been acting strange. Last week she slammed my head into a locker because I told her that we were coming over to her house for dinner. She yelled at Freya the blonde girl because she was helping me do my homework and little things like that. It has actually made Freya, Mya, Kenny and I not want to come back to school.” She explained crying softly but loud enough for me to hear.

“Hey it’s alright, I’m very glad that you were this brave to tell me all this.” I said trying to comfort her. “Thanks that makes me feel better. “Ivy your bo-” I have to get going see you later Jungkook.” She said hanging up on me. “Why would Eden be so mean?!? I’m going to talk to her tomorrow and make her see what she has been doing!” I said angrily.

Since I didn’t want to be stuck on the same subject for an hour I decided to get ready for bed early because tomorrow Somi and I want to get to school early. I place my phone on my nightstand, take a quick shower, and brush my teeth before snuggling up in my warm, soft, wonderful bed.


	4. Chapter 4

[*Eden’s Pov*]

Currently, I’m on my way to school and I’m reading my favorite book until I bump into someone. “Sor- Tae!” I say perking up when I see Taehyung. “Hey, how are you doing Eden?” He asks and I start thinking. “Honestly, I don’t know sometimes I feel like crap and the next I feel like a god,” I say shrugging my shoulders. Tae laughs and we walk towards the schools front entrance.

“Hey, Tae I’m going to go to the bathroom so just go to class now,” I say kissing his cheek as he walks away. No we are not dating Tae and I are just very and when I say very I mean extremely close! “Look who it is little miss perfect,” Mya says grabbing my hair and pulling me into a classroom full of empty chairs. “Let go you flying chopstick,” I scream pushing her away.

“And I thought you needed lessons to be an idiot, it comes naturally for you,” Freya says kicking me to the ground. Okay, I know what all you people are thinking. WHY ARE YOU SO WEAK?!?!?!?!?!? DON’T YOU DARE CRY BECAUSE OF SOME IDIOT GIRL THAT I WILL KILL ONE DAY!!!!!!!! Let me tell you something I am not weak, I’m lazy big difference.

I stood up and faced them with a bored expression “Are you done?” I asked and they all huffed. “Stay away fro-” I cut them off “I don’t have time for this bye.” I sang waving and walking out the door towards my class. Those girls really are idiots.

“Hey Eden, have you heard of the talent show for valentines day?” Jennie asked as Momo came running up to us. “No why?” I ask and Momo cuts in. “Nayeon, Jeongyeon, Sana, Jihyo, Mina, Dahyun, Chaeyoung, Tzuyu, and I are joining.” She says jumping up and down. Jennie and I laugh. “Well, I might enter. Maybe I’ll sing, or dance.” I say excitedly.

“Remember you have to sign up before the 27th of this month because the talent show is at the valentines day dance.” Jennie says before running off. “No problem.” I smile and walk into class sitting in the back singing to myself. “Park Eun dae please report to the office, Park Eun dae please report to the office.” A females voice said over the speaker. I groaned and stood up walking over to the door, opening it, and walking out of the classroom.

As I entered the office I see seven other students sitting on the chairs waiting to be told what to do. I knew a few of the students like Nova, Jinji, Aki, and Hiromi. I knew Nova through choir, Jinji and I met when she was crying under a tree, Aki smacked me with a toy hammer when I was seven, and Hiromi is a foreign exchange student.

“Hi, Jinji.” Jinji looked up from the floor and smiles widely. “Oh, Eden you startled me.” She said and I laughed. “You’re so dramatic. Do you know why we are here?” I asked and she shook her head. “No, I was hoping you would know.” She said laughing. I smiled and sat next to her.

“Jinji, Eden! Come with me right away!” The headmaster said in a tone that screamed “Don’t mess with me.” We got up and walked with him to his office. “Do you know what you two did wrong?” He asked and we shook our heads mentally panicking. “Nothing!!!!!” He said excitedly causing us to question what was going on. “You both won an award to go to the swimming pool next week for the school since you are such good students with the top grades.” He finished confusing us both. “Ummm Okay?” We said smiling as he handed us tickets to the pool.

“Also you can bring along two friends.” He said smiling happily. We both bowed thanking his and hurried out. “WHAT THE HECK!!!!!!” I screamed as we got out. “Why did that just happen?!?!?!” I ask and she shrugs smiling. “Who are you going to invite?” Jinji asks and I smile. “All my friends. I’ll pay for the others.” I say smiling and Jinji nods waving goodbye and walking to a different class.

Once I get back to my class I sit down in the back and listen to Freya and Mya present some sort of makeup products their “daddies” created. “And that is how our families use natural products,” Freya says winking at Jungkook. I barf and pretend I didn’t see anything. Mya glares at me and I wave causing her to scoff.

“Thank you for finally showing us something that has to do with the topic,” Jennie says laughing and the girls flip their hair and sit back down. “Eden is your project done yet?” The teacher asks and I smile. “You know I never wait to work on it,” I say standing up and bringing a few pictures with me.

I walk up to the front and do my thing hoping to get an A+ once again. After I’m done I sit back down and wait to see everybody else finish up their work. Jennie did pretty well and so did Taehyung but other than that everybody did an okay job. “Jungkook, Eden, Ivy, and Taehyung please meet me in my office.” The teacher says as the bell rings. I groan picking up my bag and walk to her office ready for whatever she throws at me.

“Please take a seat.” She tells us and we do. “The reason I called you in here is because Jungkook is new and needs some help catching up on his work. Ivy also needs help doing her work so her mother told me to find a tutor. I took this into my own hands and created you four as a group to help each other since Eden has the highest grades in her year and Taehyung has the second highest. Jungkook is pretty smart but has a lot of work to catch up on so will you please help each other?”

“Fine, as long as I have time to do what matters for me.” I say and the teacher nods. “Do I ha-” The teacher cuts Taehyung off before he can finish. “It’s set then. I’m expecting you guys to work together.” What did I get myself into?!?!


	5. Chapter 5

[*Jungkook's POV*]

 

“Jungkook wait for me!” Ivy yells chasing me down the hall. I stop and she smiles grabbing onto my arm. “Oppa lets go.” She said pulling me to her red car. “Hop in,” She says and I do so putting my backpack on the ground.

“What are we doing?” I ask her and she smiles sweetly. “I was thinking we could go to the fair together and meet up with Mya, Jimin, Freya, Junghyo, Kenny, and Lilly. Junghyo is Freya’s boyfriend and Lilly is Kenny’s little sister.” I nodded excitedly causing her to giggle.

When we arrived she took my hands and pulled me to the yellow fountain in the middle of the park. “This is where we said we would meet up.” She says as a blonde girl with blue dip died hair comes to greet us. “Hi I’m Lilly,” she says shaking my hand I smile greeting Kenny as well. A few seconds later Junghyo and Freya walk over holding hands and smiling at each other.

“Now we’re waiting on Jimin and Mya,” Ivy says holding my hand swinging it back and forth. “Not anymore” I state as two short figures approach us. “Sorry we’re late Mya had a problem picking out shoes,” Jimin says laughing. “I feel you girl!” Lilly says making us all laugh.

“What should we do first?” Kenny asks messing with her boyfriend's hair. “We can ride that thing!” ivy says pointing to a huge roller coaster. “Ye-” “Wait, my sister is calling me one second,” Jimin says cutting Junghyo off. “What? Ummmm…… ask Taehyung I’m hanging with Mya and the oth- NO!!!!!! No, really stop it, okay fine meet me at the yellow fountain in a few minutes.” Jimin says hanging up.

“What did she want?” I asked disgusted. “She asked if I was interested in dancing with her. She said she was bored so she will be meeting us here in a few minutes.” We all nodded and went over to the ride that we wanted to go on.

“Jungkook I’m scared,” Ivy says tugging on my arm shoving her head into it. I don’t have any idea what to do. “It’s okay, just relax and you’ll be okay,” I say rubbing her back lightly. She looks and smiles still holding onto my arm.

“May I please have your attention. To remain safe on this ride we would like you to sit up straight, keep all your body parts inside the ride, keep your hands to yourself, and please pull on the bright green strap on your left side.” A voice over the speaker says as Ivy sits back up and keeps her hands to herself.

“Clear!” A man yells and the roller coaster starts going up the huge hill. “Jungkook, if I scream will you hate me?” Ivy asks ready to cry. “No, I would never hate you for that,” I say and she nods.

The roller coaster slowly gets to the top and then gravity hits us pulling us super fast. “JUNgKoOooOOoOOoKk!!!!!” Ivy screams at the top of her lungs. She laughs and when the ride is over guess what happened. “I loved that ride!!!!!!!” She screams happily jumping up and down.

“Taehyung stop eating all of the cotton candy!!!!!!” Someone yells making us turn around. There stood Sana, Yeri, Jennie, Dahyun, Rosé, Momo, Jihyo, Joy, Eden, A girl I didn’t know, a boy I didn’t know, and Taehyung. Eden was chasing Taehyung around since he was eating all the cotton candy.

“Hey guys!” Jimin yelled catching all their attention. “Hey Jimin” Eden said running up to him and punching his arm. “Owww! What the heck!” Jimin yelled and Eden laughed. “Taehyung said that if I did it he would give me back MY cotton candy.” She said walking over and taking to candy away. “So who are they?” Mya asks rudely. “Oh sorry that is Seulgi Noona, and that is Yoongi Hyung.” Jimin said pointing to the strangers. They both bowed and talked to each other ignoring the fact that we were standing in front of them.

“So what are we going to do?” Joy asks looking around. “How about we ride that one.” Eden says pointing to the biggest roller coaster in the park. “Ummm… how about we go on the swings.” Sana says pointing at the big swings. “Too late I got in the line for the roller coaster,” Eden says as everyone walks over to where she was standing.

“Eden you ride with Taehyung, Mya and myself, Jungkook and Ivy, Kenny and Lilly, Freya and Junghyo, Sana and Momo, Jihyo and Dahyun, Yoongi and Seulgi, Jennie and Rosé, Yeri and Joy,” Jimin said and we all nodded getting our partners.

On my way over to Ivy, I bump into Eden. “Oh, hi Jungkook.” She smiles widely. “Don’t put up an act,” I say coldly and she frowns. “What do you mean?” She asks. “What Jungkook is trying to say, is leave me alone,” Ivy says pushing her away and pulling me over to an area with her.

I kind of felt sad when seeing the way Edens face changed but isn’t she the bad guy here? “So Jungkook I was thinking that tomorrow we could hang at the pool,” she says since tomorrow there is no school. I nod agreeing to what she said.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, you made it through. Okay since I'm an attention seeker comment, click the kudo button, and whatever the hits thing is click that too so this ff gets a good rating.


End file.
